


Camping Trip

by Fudgekake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But neither you or larry can keep it in your pants, F/F, F/M, I know this isn't my best but i, I'm getting there, Larry Johnson x Reader, NSFW, One Shot, Other, Smut, horny? horny., its 2 in the goddamn morning, pron, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgekake/pseuds/Fudgekake
Summary: You and Larry can't keep it in your pants while camping
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Guys thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response! It's made me want to write more often again and I cannot thank you enough for it <3

Larry had been planning this trip with you and the gang for months. After a lot of convincing and pulling a few favours, there was a week where you guys could go and just _relax._ _No ghosts. No cult bullshit._ Just some good old fashioned fun with some of the people he cared about most. “Come on (y/n)! We gotta get the car loaded so we can go pick up Neil and Ash!” Larry shouted out as he crammed his duffel bag into the already stuffed car. Larry ran through a mental checklist. _Toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, swimsuit, shampoo..._ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard you walking up. _Oh fuck they look cute_ … Larry gave you a smile as he looked you over. You were in shorts and a tank top, showing just enough skin to put sinful thoughts into his head, and a stark contrast to his outfit of a Sanity’s Fall shirt, flannel, and jeans. “Hey! Ready for a road trip?” You asked, giving him a smile. _(y/n), please don’t tease me like this..you know the others are going to be there too.._

  


“Uh, Larry? Are you there?” You asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  _ What’s got him all spaced out? _ Larry nodded, clearing his throat. “Yep! All good.” He gave you a quick smile and shut the trunk of the car with a slam. Suddenly, a buzz was heard. Larry looked at his phone, noticing a text from Sal. “Sal says he’s heading to Todd’s apartment, and that they’ll meet us down here in about ten minutes.” You can’t help but smirk. “Ten minutes you say?” You ask, moving closer to Larry and putting a hand on his chest. “Yep.” Larry said, giving you a knowing smirk. Ten minutes was ten minutes, and you were in a playful mood this morning. You leaned up, giving him a sweet kiss. Not resisting in the slightest, Larry brought his hands down to gently grip at your hips. You pulled away after a moment, looking into Larry’s eyes and giving him a smile. Curiosity began to get the better of him. “Something wrong, (y/n)?” Larry asked, massaging gentle circles into your skin. You blushed and glanced away for a moment before regaining composure and looking back at him. “No, I just really love you.” Larry felt his face turn bright red and his heart speed up like crazy. “Baby, I love you too…” He cooed, pulling you back in for an especially sweet kiss.  “Alright lovebirds, break it up..” You heard from behind you. Turning to see who it was, you were met with Sal and Todd, Todd having a smirk on his face. You felt your face flush, giving both of them a meek smile. “We get it, you guys are cute!” Sal teased, joining in with Todd. Larry rolled his eyes, trying to hide the growing smile. “Alright, get in the car guys. We still have to get the others!” Everyone could feel the excitement begin to bubble off of him. After a few more moments of banter, you all piled in the car and headed to get the remaining members of the gang. 

  


_ About an hour later _

  


Larry smiled. _ Finally on the road.  _ He gave a glance into the rear view mirror, only to see that the rest of the gang had fallen asleep already. “Man, they didn’t even make it two hours into the drive.” Larry chuckled. You looked for yourself to see that he was right, and that gave you an idea. While he wasn’t paying attention, you slowly snaked your hand over and placed it on his thigh. “Uh, (y/n)? What do you think you’re doing..?” You gave him a smirk. _ You were about to make this hell for him _ . “Nothing Larry, just focus on the road…” You cooed to him, gently massaging his thigh. “That feels nice..” Larry muttered, shifting his leg a little to give you more access. Giving him a teasing look, you trail your hand along his inner thigh. Larry shivers and bites his lip, relaxing into the seat a little more. You run your hand over his clothed length making him whine softly. “Hush Larry. Don’t want to wake the others, do you?” You asked, smirk growing as much as the bulge in Larry’s pants. He shot you a dirty look. “What’s the matter Lar-bear?” You asked, gently squeezing and massaging his length. Larry moaned softly, arching his hips up for more contact. “Such a good boy Larry..You like this don’t you? Knowing that the others could wake up any second and see me playing with you, huh?” Larry gripped the wheel tighter, trying to stay focused and not swerve off the road.  _ Fuch this is so hot...They never usually talk like that... _ Before he could give you an answer, you pulled your hand away and gave him an innocent smile. Larry shot you another dirty look, “Babe that way so dirty-” Before he could finish the sentence, you quickly cut him off. “Hey guys! Look! We’re gonna be there in a few minutes!” Getting a few groggy responses you looked back to Larry.  _ You are so going to get it (y/n), just you wait… _

  


As Larry pulled in, you began to hear voices from the back seat. Neil was the first to speak up. “Wow. This place actually looks really nice, Larry!” He said in the middle of stretch. “You guys are gonna love it here!” Larry said, putting the car into park. “Alright, everybody out!” He exclaimed, quickly getting out of the car himself. After a moment of stretching and an “Aw fuck” from one of the four, they all got out to help unload the car as well. Sal stopped, glancing at Larry. “Uh..Hey dude?” Larry turned his head to look at him. “Hm? What’s up bro? You alright?” Larry asked, coming closer to the shorter male. “Yeah! I’m okay, but don’t you think it’s a little early to be  _ pitching a tent? _ ” Sal asked, averting his eyes. “Huh? What do you mean dude?” Sal gave him a look before hinting down. “ _ Pitching a tent?” _ Sal asked once more, tone more evident than before. Larry looked down. “Oh shit.” He muttered, face turning bright red. Sal put a hand on his shoulder. “You go take care of that dude, I’ll cover for you if anyone asks.” Larry smiled. “Thanks bro, I owe you one.” Sal nodded before turning and walking in the direction of the others to help set up.  _ Fuck it’s gonna be a long night, isn’t it? _ Larry thought to himself before tuning and walking in the way of the restrooms that were on sight.  You looked around to take in the scenery around you. “It’s really peaceful out here…” You said just thinking out loud. Ash spoke up first. “It really is. It’s even more peaceful at night!” She said, looking up to you. “Hey (y/n), mind helping me set up this tent?” She asked as she began putting the frame in place. “Sure!” Getting down on your knees with her, you finish putting it up. You look around and notice someone missing. “Hey guys, where did Larry go?” you asked. “Oh! He went to the bathroom real quick.” Sal spoke, looking up from his own tent. You smirked.  _ I got to you that bad, huh Larry..?  _ “Oh! Alright.” You gave him a smile then continued your conversation with Ash.

  


“Damn it..” Larry sighed, running a hand through his long hair.  _ I’m gonna get you back for it babe... _ After calming down, he gave himself a once-over in the mirror.  _ Two can play at that game (y/n). _ Larry began to slip off his band tee, leaving him in just his flannel and tank top. “It’s a start.” He mumbled to himself before turning his attention to his hair. He got an idea.  _ (Y/N) loves it when I put it in a messy bun… _ After a minute of fumbling and pulling at it, he finally decided that it would be good enough to satisfy you. Larry gave himself one last look over and smirked in the mirror.  _ This is gonna be fun.. _ He gave himself a quick nod and then began the walk back to camp. “Hey guys! Wanna get a fire going here soon?” He hollered as he came closer. You look up and blush slightly. “Yeah! Probably should get that done before the sun gets too low. We’ve still got a few hours” Todd responded before looking at his watch to make sure. “Alright. I’m gonna chop the wood, you guys finish with the tents.” Larry said, reaching into his pile of stuff to grab the ax and protective gloves. He gave you a wink as he walked past to the chopping block. You felt your blush deepen, but you couldn’t look away. Larry set the wood up and rolled up his sleeves to show his toned forearms. You bit your lip and watched in anticipation. 

  


Larry smirked, taking note of your expression before he swung. He made sure to follow through completely so you would be able to see the way all his muscles rippled on contact. A few more swings and he decided that it was time to lose the flannel. Pulling it off, you were able to see more of the muscle in his arms and back.  _ Oh fuck. Oh shit. Larry please now you’re just being a tease.. _ You continued to watch, shifting slightly so your legs were pressed together a little more than before. He took another swing, finally splitting the wood before grabbing another piece. The longer you watched the more you wanted him.  _ Those strong arms wrapping around you, him leaning close and kissing you...Whispering sweet nothings as he fucked you...Sweat building up with your climax. Him moaning in your ear, begging for you to moan out his name as he fucks you faster. Both of you getting more and more desperate and he’s gripping into your hips, your nails digging into his back just encouraging him more.. _ ”...(Y/N)? You alright?” Neil asked, waving a hand in front of your face. “Oh! Um..yeah, I’m fine.” You felt yourself flush entirely.  _ You just got caught staring at your boyfriend like a hungry lion stares at a steak.. _ ”I think I just need to cool off a little. Anyone else for swimming?” You asked, looking around. “That might be nice.” Todd said, grabbing his swimsuit. “Yeah!” “I’m down to clown.” “Sure!” After all the responses, you all got your swimsuits and went to change.

  


After waiting a few minutes for everyone to get changed, you all headed down to the lake for a dip. Setting your towels aside, Sal and Larry ran full force into the water, followed closely by Neil. You, Todd, and Ash took your time. You all splashed around for a while, playing macro-polo, tag, and even a round of chicken with sal on your shoulders and Larry on Neil’s. But after a while it was time to get out and start heading back to camp. It was dusk the sun just barely shining over the horizon. The others had gotten out already, but you were taking your time and enjoying the feeling of the cool water on your skin. Larry looked over, noticing you were still in the lake. “(Y/N), come on slowpoke! We gotta get back!” He yelled, tone teasing. “I’m coming!” You shouted back, making your way back to shore. Larry couldn’t help but stare, you just looked so beautiful coming out of the water...Your hair slicked back, water slowly dripping off of you.  _ Man, they look stunning...So hot, so much of their skin showing too... _ Larry couldn’t help but stare at your beautiful figure. He was so focused on you, he didn’t notice that Todd had come right up next to him. “Sir, I believe you dropped something. Your jaw is on the floor.” Todd said with a light tone, but just sharp enough to catch his attention. Larry snapped his jaw shut, bright red blush dusting his cheeks. “Thanks Todd. What do you say we get back  guys?” After a chorus of agreement, you all headed back. 

  


After Larry got the fire started, everyone began to settle in for the night. It was the first day of a week out here, so you all figured that you’d might as well relax a little. After a few hours of light drinking, ghost stories, cheesy jokes from Sal, puns from Todd, it was time to call it a night. Larry smirked, heading to your tent. You knew not to poke the bear, but you couldn’t resist giving him a wink. “(Y/N), you’ve been so naughty today..” He growled softly, pinning you down on the sleeping bag. “Have I? I didn’t know I was doing anything wrong, Lar-bear..” You said, trying to keep your tone innocent and playful. Larry moved so that he was between your legs, letting go momentarily to steady himself before replacing a hand to your wrists and putting his other so he could grip your thigh. “Don’t play that game baby, you knew what you were doing in the car.” He muttered softly before leaning down and gently kissing you. After a moment, he pulled you closer, wanting you more with every passing second. You arched up, craving his touch even more. “Mph..” Larry pulled away, giving you a cocky smirk. “A bit eager, huh?” Larry kept his voice low, whispering close to your ear making you shiver. “Maybe..” You say with a huff, turning your head slightly so you didn’t have to look him in the eye as the blush on your face and the pit in your stomach grew with intensity. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Larry said playfully as he gently released your wrists. You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him in for more of a heated kiss than before. Larry gripped your hips and began to slowly grind into you. 

  


You pulled away in a moan.  _ Fuck I’ve wanted this all day...It feels so good... _ Larry began to kiss and nip at your neck, looking for that one spot that drove you wild. “Larry…” You moan, tangling your fingers into his long brown hair that had been freed from the bun. “Mmh..(y/n), you know I love it when you moan my name, but we gotta try to keep it down tonight. We have company.”  _ Shit. You forgot the others had come with you two.. _ ”Right. I’ll try.” You say, giving Larry an affirming smile. “Good. Now let’s get back to you moaning my name..” Larry said, kissing at your neck again. You grip onto him and bite your lip, loving the attention you’re getting. Larry brought his hand up, running it under your shirt and stroking your side. You shiver and arch to him, silently begging for more contact. Larry took this as a hint, gently tugging at the hem of your shirt as to ask for permission. “Go ahead Larry.” You say softly, voice tinged with lust. Obeying, Larry gently pulled it off before going back to kissing you. Your lips captured his. Softly at first, slowly becoming more heated as the desire took you both over. 

  


Larry shivered as he began to grind his hips into yours. “Oh fuck baby...that feels so good.” He moaned, pulling you as close as possible to rut up against you. You shivered, gripping onto him. “Larry, please don’t stop…” You whimpered. “Fuck (y/n)...” Larry growled softly, bucking his hips up roughly to meet yours, making you both moan. Larry began kissing at your chest, wanting to hear more from you. “Larry, please..” You whimper, just wanting him to fuck you senseless already. “Alright, alright, relax~” He cooed, stripping you both. “Christ, fully hard already?” Before giving him a chance to respond, you took his length into your hand and began to slowly pump it. Catching him off guard, Larry didn’t muffle himself. “Oh fuck (y/n), touch my cock..” He moaned fully, lurching forward so he could better thrust into your hand. Larry reached, wanting to touch you in any way possible. You smiled, shifting closer. Larry moaned, gently rubbing your area with his hand. “Mhm...That feels good…” You moaned, gripping at the sleeping bag beneath you. Larry pulled away, panting softly. He leaned down and kissed you, slowly rubbing his hard on against you. After a moment of this he decided it was good enough to continue. “Are you ready for me?” Larry asked, voice nothing more than a husky whisper. 

  


“Yes, please..” You said, getting into position and bracing yourself. Doggy position suited you two best on a night like this. Larry got himself prepped before sliding into you, moaning at the wave of pleasure that took over his body. “Fuck, you feel so good baby..” He moaned into your ear before kissing it. You moaned, gripping tighter at the temporary bedding beneath you. Larry started with a slow pace, getting accustomed to the feeling before speeding up. Before too long, he was slamming into you entirely. “Oh (y/n), you look so good like this..You’re so beautiful..I love you so much…” He growled into your ear before kissing all over your back. You were a moaning mess beneath him, pleading for more of him. “Larry! Please don’t stop!” You moaned out, beginning to tremble. “Fuck yes baby say my name...I want you to scream my name when you cum. Let them know who fucks you the best.” He growled, becoming rough enough to leave bruises where he was gripping. You moaned, getting closer every time he thrust into you. All of the sudden, Larry shifted you so you were on your back in missionary position. “I wanna see your face when you cum, (y/n)..” He moaned, looking you in the eye. You moaned out, not being able to hold back anymore. “Larry! Oh!” You moaned as you came, body trembling and writhing with pleasure. “Fuck that’s so hot..” He groaned, getting rougher. You whimpered, clawing at his back. “Oh FUCK! (Y/N)!” Larry groaned loudly as he came, eyes rolling back and his entire body trembling with ecstasy. He bit down on your shoulder, growls slowly slipping out as he kept going throughout both of your highs.  “That felt so good..” He panted as he slowly came down. “Yeah it did..” You responded, gently cupping his cheek and kissing him. After you pulled away, you were struck with a realization. “Hey Larry...You don’t think anyone else heard, do you?” You asked, hoping to God they didn’t. Larry hummed for a second in thought, gently kissing the bruises he hand left. “Nah, I think we’ll be okay babe.” He gave you a smile and handed you his water bottle that was nearby. “Here, drink some water. It’ll help a little, and if you have any pain in the morning in the car I have some pain killers.” You smiled and did what he said, thankful that he was so attentive and caring. You two cleaned up the best you could, then settled into each other’s arms for after-sex cuddles. The next morning you got a few looks from the rest of the gang, but it didn’t matter, you two were satisfied and on the bright side, all they heard was Larry yell your name. The rest of the trip, you learned to keep it down a little ;)


End file.
